Beta Minion
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Attacks targets from a distance, glows in the dark, and is a maniac on the dance floor." ---- ---- * Summary **The Beta Minion is a troop unlocked in the Builder Base. **It is a fast, weak, ranged flying unit with a special deployment ability. It appears to be a flying green gargoyle with stubby wings and large hands with claws. **The Beta Minion's main method of attack is throwing exploding Dark Elixir. ** **Its ability, Long Shot (which requires level 2 or higher) allows the Beta Minion to throw its first few attacks from a range of seven tiles. Subsequently, it will attack like a Minion. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It is extremely useful to carry a small number of Beta Minions (one Army Camp's worth) to pick off buildings that are defended by ground defenses only ( s, Double Cannons, Crushers, and Multi Mortars). **They are good to pick off buildings even if there is an air defence in range, because of its Long Shot ability. It can pick off an Army Camp before it's Long Shot ability finishes if it is highly upgraded. **Beta Minions are surprisingly good against any defense, because their long range enables them to hit from miles away. Once these hits stop it will probably die, however, s and Firecrackers and any other air defences should be taken out before deploying Beta Minions. **Using Boxer Giants as a distraction when using Beta Minions to attack other buildings is a good idea since the Boxer Giants will attack the defensive buildings and keep them occupied while the Beta Minions attack all the outside buildings achieving at least 50% damage. ***Note that while Boxer Giants can be used to destroy Firecrackers, they will not occupy its attention while it is being attacked (it will still shoot at your Beta Minions). **They work well with s, even if this means that the latter cannot use their ability. The Baby Dragons will absorb damage from defenses, allowing the Beta Minions to do lots of damage. *'Defensive Strategy' **Obvious lanes of approach can be trapped with Mines that are set to air and/or a . **Setting s to fast attack can help dispose of Beta Minions quickly. However it is not recommended to have them exposed as the Beta Minions can outrange the Archer Towers in this case while using their Long Shot ability. **Air Bombs are a significant defense when defending against swarms of Beta Minions, as they are capable of destroying multiple Beta Minions in one bomb. While a Roaster works fine against swarms of air troops, the Air Bombs have an advantage in the sense that it cannot be distracted by ground troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 5, the Beta Minion's horns grow larger. **At level 9, the Beta Minion's wings turn green. The body and arms also turn brighter. **At level 13, the Beta Minion's wings and horns turn purple. **At level 17, the Beta Minion’s wings and horns turn black. ---- *'Trivia' **The Beta Minion throws Dark Elixir, even though the Builder Base has no Dark Elixir. **Like the Minion, Beta Minions “sneeze” when Army Camp is tapped on. de:Mutantenlakai Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Special Abilities